forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoko Maeda
Tomoko Maeda is one of the ten playable characters in Forbidden Siren. She ran away from her parents after finding out that they read her diary. Then, when Hanuda was under seige from the Shibito, Tomoko had to find a way to reunite with her parents. Personal Information Age: 14 (17 in U.S version) Status: Deceased, (turned into Shibito) Occupation: ''' High School student Role A 14-year-old girl who was a student at Hanuda’s school. When she found out that her parents had looked into her diary, she ran off out of hate, but ended up getting lost during the failure of the ritual. In Day 1, Kei Makino managed to find her, and decided to lead her back to his church, where they could be safe. While journeying, they witnessed the Shibito walking into the red water, wishing to evolve in more advanced forms to become closer to Datatsushi. During this, the siren, Datatsushi’s voice, rang throughout the area. Kei and Tomoko got separated by a sniper Shibito they were trying to get past, leaving Tomoko to wander off on her own again. Later, Tomoko was hiding in a small shack, scared and wishing that her parents were here. Knowing that she had to escape somehow, she was able to distract several Shibito by setting off a police car’s alarm, allowing her to escape the area. As she continued to make her way across Hanuda, she noticed the corpse of Akira Shimura and was horrified. Luckily, she met Hisako Yao, who informed her that her parents were waiting for her back at the church. Now knowing where she had to go to reunite with her parents, she left Hisako, who has left to her own devices. In Day 2, Just as she neared the end of her travelling, she saw beautiful, angelic patterns around her. Her amazement was interrupted by the appearance of a Shibito-transformed Naoko Mihama. Rather than attacking her like the previous Shibito, Naoko ran off laughing to herself. To Tomoko’s surprise, the other Shibito in the area, also did not harm her; they simply ignored her. Unknown to Tomoko herself, the truth too horrifying for her to imagine – she was gradually transformed into a Shibito, due to contact with red water. Upon finally reaching the church, she knocked on the window to call her parents from the inside. Seeing their daughter caused Mr and Mrs Maeda to scream in terror. What Tomoko was oblivious to is the fact that she was a Shibito – her eyes were bleeding as she called out to her mother and father. When her father shooed her away, she was saddened as she left the very people that she had been searching for all along. Later, Harumi entered the Tabori house to hide from the Shibito. After waking up from her sleep inside a closet, she realized that the Maedas, all of them were Shibito, inside the house – just outside the closet itself. Tomoko and her parents were led to the house by Hisako because of her pity towards her. Tomoko spended her time drawing on the floors with a crayon. Harumi managed to evade Tomoko in order to escape from the house and flee to safety. After this, it is unknown what happened to the Maeda family, though it can be presumed that they were destroyed by Kyoya Suda at the end of the game. Personality A note that Tomoko left at home before running away for her parents to read reveals that she hates them for having looked through her diary. This shows that, because of her age, Tomoko is immature, and takes anything small but personal to her seriously. However, it is evident through her missions that she desperately wants to reunite with her parents, showing that she can be regretful and loves her parents deeply. She is scared of the shibito that she must evade, and of the prospect of never reuniting with her parents. When she appears to her mother and father as a shibito, she cries when she is pestered away from them. As a shibito when her parents also transformed, she draws on the floor boards with a crayon, showing how her young age has affected her shibito personality. Relationships *Came across '''Akira’s corpse. *Looked after by Kei Makino, who tried to send her to safety. *Consoled by''' Hisako Yao'; sent into a house by' Hisako when she and her parents are all Shibito. *During her gradual transformation into a Shibito, encountered Shibito '''Naoko Mihama. *Found parents at church; driven away by them; lived in house with Shibito parents. *House was unknowingly occupied by a hiding Harumi, who escaped the Shibito Maeda family. Missions Trivia *The character aspects of being separate from her parents, turning into a Shibito during her journey to find them, and eventually calling to them from outside the church they are in are used for the character Bella Monroe in Siren Blood Curse. *Tomoko is playable in two levels, each with a primary and secondary objective *She is the only character in the game to be playable during visible signs of her transformation (such as seeing the angelic butterfly-like patterns in the sky and being immune from Shibito attacks; even though Tamon Takeuchi was undergoing a slow transformation in his final mission, he did not display physical or visual effects from it, namely the effects Tomoko underwent in her last mission) *She is the second-youngest character in the game (14 years old), with Harumi being the youngest (10 years old) *She is the same age as Ichiko Yagura from Forbidden Siren 2, who also suffered throughout her respective game. Gallery Tomoko Maeda.jpg|Tomoko Maeda Shibito Tomoko.jpg|Tomoko as a Shibito Category:Forbidden Siren Characters Category:Forbidden Siren Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:NPCs Category:Child Characters Category:Playable Characters who turn into Enemies Category:Characters with two missions Category:Companions